EN BUSCA DE LA FELICIDAD
by Seilen-dru
Summary: La vida de Misty da un giro que cambia por completo la forma en que vive haciendola que tome por primera vez el control de su vida. Una decision deseperada puede llevarla a la verdadera felicidad...Aaml.ADVERTENCIA! Lemon en el prologo.


"**En Busca de la Felicidad"**

**X Seilen-dru y Ly****z**

Primer Capitulo:** Inicio**

Una hermosa mañana se habría paso sobre la placida Ciudad Celeste y el sol de a poco irradiaba con sus rayos iluminando lentamente a toda la ciudad, los pidgey cantaban sus melodías alegres por el nuevo día y los habitantes empezaban con sus actividades del día y los primeros "Buenos días" se escuchaba. La Ciudad Celeste además de ser una de las ciudades más hermosas de toda la región de Kanto y tener unos de los puertos más importantes para el comercio es famosa por su gimnasio pokemon que era liderado por a la famosísimas actriz de cine de los últimos tiempos.

En la mansión de la familia Waterflower que se encontraba justamente en el centro y a unas cuadras del gran gimnasio acuático, era rodeado por un inmenso jardín de flores de muchos colores y aromas, era preciosísimo y no solo el jardín era algo de admirar sino también la magnifica construcción de la misión que con facilidad pondría confundirse con un palacio. Adentro de la misión era todo un caos ya que todos sus miembros desde muy temprano estaban un poco apurados (¿increíble no?... las flores madrugando ˆoˆ), al ser personas ocupadas esa obvio que tenían cosas que hacer. Los Waterflower son la familia más importante y respetable de la ciudad con costumbres un poco anticuadas; el señor de la casa era un empresario muy importante en el mundo pokemon y la señora es una famosísima actriz de cine y también la líder del gimnasio local.

Sentada en un sillón de la sala una joven con un uniforme escolar color verde (como el que uso Giselle en la serie) que no aparenta tener 16 años miraba como sus hermanas iba de aquí para allá un poco alteradas, diciendo que no tienen tiempo, que llegaban tarde, que su ropa no combina con sus zapatos etc, preocupándose por cosas sin sentido y banales. Ver así a sus hermanas le producía cansancio y al mismo tiempo tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos verde-azul.

-¡No puedo creerlo!...llego tarde- exclamaba una joven de cabellera doraba y ojos verde-azul – Como que mi clase de equitación empieza en media hora y aun no estoy lista-

-Tu te quejas!!!... Yo tengo 10 minutos de retrazo- dice una de las hermanas de pelo azul que ya estaba saliendo por la puerta.

_-"No entiendo porque son así"- _era lo que todos los días rodeaba por su cabeza, podrían fingir ante todo el mundo que son una familia feliz, pero la verdad era que no nunca ningún miembro de la casa se la pasaba allí ni siquiera en la fechas realmente importantes, cada quien tenia su propia vida y solo se preocupada por ella.

Ring…ring el teléfono empezaba a sonar cuando la tercera hermana de cabello rosado hace su aparición bajando corriendo las escaleras de la casa

-¡Espera!…. -grito-es para mi Daisy- dice al ver a su hermana a punto de contestar

Rápidamente le rebata el aparato de las manos dejándola un poco molesta-Hola… Dai que tal?- contestaba enrollándose en un dedo un poco de su cabello –Si ya voy para allá …. Claro que estoy lista…Que no me crees?...Mmmm bueno nos vemos en unos minutos…como que debes creerme…chao- colgando después de unos minutos y rápidamente subiendo a cambiarse ya que había bajado en pijama.(¿que conversación tal interesante no lo creen?)

-Ya me voy… regreso después- dice Daisy al salir de la casa, y lentamente camina hacia su convertible color rojo que estaba estacionado en frente de la casa.

---------

-Buenos días señorita Daisy- saludaba un poco sonrojado el jardinero que estaba arreglando unas rosas que estaba cerca de ahí antes de que Daisy se subiera a su automóvil.

-Ah!...buenos días Jaime…cuídame esas rosas que son mis favoritas!!!!!- dijo antes de tomar rumbo a su destino

-Así lo haré- solo se pudo escuchar en un suave susurro, teniendo en la vista en el convertible que se perdía a lo lejos.

---------

Mientras adentro Misty solo suspiraba al ver que ninguna de sus hermanas se había percatado que allí estaba

-Buenos días hija- al los pocos minutos un señor de cabellos negros y ojos color azul profundo de unos 47 años bajaba lentamente las escaleras, acercándose a su hija que estaba muy entrada en sus pensamientos para darle el típico beso de los buenos días.

Al acercarse un poco mas el señor volvió a repetir el saludo logrando así sacar a Misty de sus pensamientos.

-Eh?...Buenos días papa-

-Como esta mi pequeña el día de hoy-

-Bien papa- pero sus palabras sonaron apagadas y tristes, que podían trasmitir que algo no andaba bien, mas sin embargo, su padre solo la vio un poco curioso pero no dijo nada.

-Señor va a desayunar-la pregunta se escucha al entrar la ama de llaves a la sala, al ver ya al señor que esta a lado de la señorita.

-Lo siento Flora, estoy retrazado… tengo una reunión con el comité a las 9:00- contesto viendo su reloj. El señor Waterflower forma parte del comité regional de Kanto, así que es una persona sumamente importante (como ya había dicho), pero a pesar de ser tan serio y estricto como lo es en la oficina era muy consentidor con su hija más pequeña.

-Pero papa aun es temprano- replicó Misty

-No puedo hija…tengo que irme- después de darle otro beso en la frente, se despidió –Adiós

Apenas en un pequeño susurro pronuncio- Adiós papa-

----------

Ya dirigiéndose al comedor, donde la mesa estaba servida para una persona; un poco de fruta, tostadas y jugo de naranja era la que había

-No puedo creerlo…otra vez lo mismo…cocino y cocino como una loca y nadie de esta casa come aquí…a veces pienso en…-

-Nana fue suficiente- dice molesta Misty –Te recuerdo que estas hablando de mi familia-

-Señorita Misty perdóneme pero es la verdad…esta no es una familia-

Rápidamente la mirada de Misty se entristeció ya que sabia en lo muy profundo de su ser que lo que había dicho su nana era la verdad. Su nana al ver así si a su señorita se sintió culpable ya que todo lo que dijo, lo había dicho sin pensar lastimándola fuertemente.

-Señorita Misty su desayuno ya esta servido- dijo Flora,

-Eh?... a si-

----------

-Lisa puedes apurarte con mi abrigo- decía una señora muy bonita de cabellera rubio cenizo y ojos verde-azul, aparentemente de unos 38 años. Que al parecer tenia mucha prisa y gritaba un poco fuerte (ahora sabemos de donde saco Misty esta cualidad nop?...

Õ.Õ)

Lentamente se dirigía al comedor para encontrarse con su hija, no sin antes gritas de nuevo para que Lisa se apurara

-Hola hija ¿Cómo amanecistes?-

-Bien mama…a ¿Dónde vas?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Al estudio hija dentro de poco empezaremos a filmar mi nueva película- decía muy emocionada (creo que eso resuelve el misterio de porque las hermanas de Misty son como son no?...ya dice el dicho de tal palo tal astilla) y tengo que ver quien es el reemplazo que me envío la Liga para el gimnasio

-Mama ya sabes que yo pudo hacerme cargo del gimnasio-

-No Misty…. Tu tienes que dedicarte a tus estudios nada mas… te harás cargo del gimnasio cuando tengas la edad suficiente y los conocimientos- dicto como sentencia

-Pero mama!!!!- replico en un intento de convencer a su mama

-Eh dicho que no Misty-

-¿Desayunara señora?- pregunto de nuevo la ama de llaves para calmar un poco la tensión que se estaba formando aunque ya sabia la respuesta

-No!, tengo un poco de prisa…desayunare en el estudio…buen provecho hija y no llegues tarde a la escuela- dijo antes de dirigirse nuevamente a la sala -¡Lisa mi abrigo!- grito esta vez

-Aquí esta señora- decía la mucama mientras bajaba con el abrigo

-Bueno hija espero que tengas un lindo día- le decía a Misty ya que había terminado de comer

-¡Mama!...mama espérame…-Lily bajaba corriendo las escaleras-Podrías dejarme en el club…es que quede con verme con mis amigo allí-

-Esta bien….pero apúrate que llevó prisa-

De esa manera la casa quedo sola con Misty, eso era todos los días sus padres desde temprano se iban y no volvían hasta muy tarde y sus hermanas era prácticamente lo mismo.

---------

Ya eran las tres de la tardes y las clases en el instituto ya había terminado, Misty lentamente se dirigía a la salida cuando algo le tapo los ojos impidiéndole que vea.

-Si adivinas quien soy te daré una recompensa- le dijo un muchacho en un susurro cerca de su oreja izquierda

Misty se estremeció ante tal acto, pero al identificar quien era el dueños de esas palabras que hacia que su corazón saltara de alegría se tranquilizo dibujándose una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Mmmmm…por casualidad no eres ni novio?- respondió alegremente

-Creo que perdí…no?- contestándole coquetamente mientras la miraba con ternura

-Gary que haces aquí?...-

-Vine a invitarte a tomar un helado…¿quieres ir?-

-¡Claro!-

Después de esto tomaron camino hacia el parque, se podía ver muchas parejas de enamorados y el área de los niños, niños que jugaban alegremente. Se dirigieron a una banca que estaba frente a una fuente.

-De sabor quieres tu helado eh Misty?-

-De fresa con chocolate por favor…- contesto con una sonrisa (escogí este sabor porque es mi favorito eh … no digo que sea al que le guste Misty)

-En un momento regreso… no te muevas-

Ahora se sentía feliz al saber que a su novio le importaba y aunque mostraba una sonrisa en sus labio aun se podía sentir una tristeza que habitaba en su interior.

-Aquí esta Misty- dijo Gary mostrándole su helado

-Gracias Gary- tomándolo para darle una probada

Y así solo se sentaron a comer a gusto su helado… pero Gary se dio cuenta que algo había… ya tenia un mes en esa ciudad y de conocer a Misty…le gusto desde la primera vez que la vio y como si era bonita además de ser la hija de uno de los directores de la liga y… pues al andar con ella tendría la posibilidad de estar mas adelantado que cualquier otro entrenador…

-Sucede algo Misty?-

-Eh?...¿porque lo preguntas?-

-Te e estado observando y pareces…-

-Lo se- interrumpiéndolo- lo que sucede es….-

-Tus papas de nuevo?- pregunto con curiosidad

-No solo ellos sino también mis hermanas…Gary ya no soporto esto!!- sus palabras sonaron desesperadas, nublándose sus ojos amenazando con liberar algunas lagrimas

-Hey Misty…tranquila todo esta bien- tratándola de consolar

-Pero ya no soporto esto… mis hermanas piensan que no puedo hacerme cargo de nada y mis padres no saben lo que me pasa y mucho menos lo que quiero…soy tan débil…- sollozando abrazada a Gary

-Eso no es verdad…eres muy fuerte casi nadie puede vencerte en batalla-

-Gary- sonrojándose -Ya es tarde… volvamos…me acompañaras a mi casa?-

-Claro!- con una sonrisa

Ya afuera de la puerta de la casa de Misty

-Oye Misty que te parece si mañana tenemos una cita...eh?- mientras se acercaba un poco mas

-Claro..me encantaría- sonrojada

-Paso por ti a las 9:00, te parece- tomando con sus dos manos la cara de Misty, rosando con sus labios los de Misty

-Si…- se sentía también pero recordó que ya era tarde y empujo a Gary para poderse liberar de esa hermosa sensación que estaba sintiendo en todo su cuerpo

-Adiós Gary… nos vemos mañana- se despidió cerrando la puerta completamente sin esperar la respuesta de Gary

---------

Entro con cuidado a la casa, no sabia que iba a decir si su madre ya estuviera allí antes que ella.

-Misty!- se escucho atrás de ella

-Ah!- grito dándose vuelta y ver de quien se trataba dio un suspiro tranquilizándose

-Nana no me asustes de esa manera- dijo molesta al pensar de que fuera su madre la que hubiera sorprendido

-Llego tarde- olvidando el comentario anterior

-Es que Salí con Gary- mas roja como tomate ya no podía estar

-A ese jovencito..si su padre se entera pegaría un grito…lo le gusta que nadien le quite la atención de su hijita- sonriendo burlonamente a ver la cara de Misty –creo que su madre le gustaría… pero dentro de unos 8 años-

-Nana…se que les gustara Gary cuando se lo presente algún día- subiendo las escaleras para entrar a su habitación

-No vas a comer?-

-No nana estoy cansada…dormiré un poco-

Al entrar rápidamente se hecho en la cama pensando en la que paso el día de hoy con Gary y la gran cita que tendría con el mañana, con este ultimo recuerdo se quedo profundamente dormida.

Continuara……….

----------

Notas de las autoras

Lyz: Hola¿Cómo están? Gracias por leer este maravilloso fic idea de mi gran amiga Seilen Dru…El primero que comparto con ella, el segundo que hago en conjunto!! Veran que no se arrepentirán de darnos su tiempo leyendo este fic. Este capi fue escrito por ella…el siguiente me toca a mi! Ya verán que sorpresa se llevaran!! Bye!

Hola soy Seilen-Dru y este fue el primer capitulo de nuestro fic que estamos escribiendo Lyz y yo, les doy las gracias por haberlo leído espero que sea de su agrado, se que es un poco confuso pero les aclaro que es un amml. Espero que nos sigan leyendo ya que esta historia es muy interesante no se arrepentirá si mas que decir JA NE a todos.


End file.
